Cheating Has Consequences
by yumiko0roth16
Summary: "So what do i have the pleasure of this small vist, Or should i say little crime?" He asked in a whisper...Poor Black Star has gotten himself in trouble again But this time its diffrent, Could this be what Tsubaki was warning him about?


**Cheating has consequences**

**This story is based on when Black Star is caught stealing exam answers in Steins Lab during the last night studeing for the SuperWritten Exam for meisters and weapons.**

**I'm watching the English Dub so the word's may not seem the same as the Subbed but if you watch the dub, your see some matchs ;P**

**Chapter 1 will be from Black Star's point of view and Chapter 2 will be from Steins point of view.**

**So i think this fic is'nt so good, when it come's to writing Lemon's or X-Rated Fanfiction, I'm not so great since there's no experance to go from, Dam these Anime Characters are so lucky!**

**Um the idea of bell's ringing and whispering i love you over and over was an idea i got from JunJou Romantica, It's a Yaoi Anime show so like i said if you don't like then don't watch.**

**I'm not a big fan when it comes to the Black star and Stein YAOI paring, Thou this came up like a brain storm. Oh and this is'nt for children my little dumplings. Though i bet a lot of you are watching worse stuff then this (X-Rated maybe, Just make sure ur parents don't catch you or see your viewing history, Caught a friend on something before 0.0)**

**Warning: This fic includes Yaoi (BOY X BOY), Slight Rape at first that turns into romance and Violent beating from Sid as double Consequences.**

_**Black Star -**_

_" I'd never thought that just for cheating for an exam, I'd end up falling for someone as mad as him, Though like all teacher and student romance's set in underworld theme's theres always going to be the zombie that ruin's it, Unless...Forbidden Secret Love?"_

So the date for the Exam was set for the next day, and being the big star that i am, I have decided to studey and suprice everyone when me and Tskubaki get top scores.

Like normal, After getting back from school Tsubaki had to tidy up and get all the studing materials from our closet's and bag's. For three whole day's we've had to bring about 500 or so books from school...Well Tsubaki say's i'm making 5-10 book's a day into what seems like an impossible amount of luggage to be carrying around, Though i think she may have a slight point.

We started to study after a while, Me and Tsubaki choose that if i got a question wrong i would have to sit up's and such to keep my brain from leading me astray.

We studied for what seemed like an hour and then Tsubaki finally asked me a question on the chapter that i had been reading,

"Ok, Ready for your first question?" she asked me,

"Hell Yeah! I'm so smart i even make the teacher's cry with joy" I replied,

"Kay, So _a sound soul drell's within a sound mind and a sound_?" Tsubaki asked the first question,  
>"Easy, A sound soul drell's within a sound mind and a sound Muscle, Right?" I told her,<br>"Er...Sorry Black Star that was the wrong answer..." Tsubaki said gently as if soothing a newborn baby!,

"ARRR DAM IT!" I shouted out.

I walked over to the middle of the room and started to balance my body on one hand, The goal is 500,

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25..." I started to count the number of push ups with my hand, Time when by and i finaly made it to 500,

"495,496,497,498,499,500! FINSHED!" I yelled.

Time to finsh studing,

"Next time Tsubaki it's gonna be a thousend" I said as i sat back down "Ok now let's see what's this say.." I started to read the text on Tomb Stones, Tsubaki blinked a couple of times as to say _Do your best_, as if i need luck after all I'm the amazing Black Star.

"...DAM IT" I screemed out, as i started to do push up's on a indoor climing frame, This is so anoying,

"Er, Let's stop with the Penlety Exercise's and just Study" Tsubaki pleaded while shaking her hand's to say _That's enough Black Star, I'll help you, _I kind of thought she'd know not interubt me when i'm working up a sweat.

She started to pull me off of the bar's and said time to study, I argued with her for a while untill we came up with a solution she would hold the study book while i did some sit up's on the floor, Not bad if i do say myself.

"Ok This chapter's on Human and Kishien soul's so you should do good on this one" Tsubaki stated,

"Fine, Can you hold my feet and leg's in place as well?" I asked,

"Sure Black Star" Tsubaki Replied.

I started my sit up's while Tsubaki holded the Text Book for me also my feet and legs, We did this for about an hour and half before it got to about 10pm, Tsubaki said she wanted to have a bath and for me to try to stay still and just study, She wen't to fill the tub up and by the time she got back in i was even more Sit Up's,

"Geez Black Star, You leave me no choice but to tie you up" Tsubaki rasied her voice, She was angry, Well slight angry.

She grabbed some rope out of our D.I.Y closet and started to tie me up, I tryed to move a little but could'nt that well so i told her something X-Rated to throw her off guard,

"You know Tsubaki it look's like your Bondageing me and turning to a Domamatrix",

"Black Star you Pervert" She yelled and ran into the bathroom,

"You're the Perv Tsubaki, Bondageing and such, You're not gonna give me a Blow job are ya" I yelled laughing, I stopped mid laugh and heard some Whipering I went to far,

"YOU IDIOT WHAT GOES AROUND COME'S AROUND, YOU NEVER KNOW SOMEONE COULD BONDAGE YOU UP FOR REAL, WHEN YOU'RE SNEAKING AROUND!" Tsubaki yelled...

...What did she mean? Sneaking, Bondage and Come's around?. Maybe i should just try studying, Though my eye's are getting very black bag's almost like a zombies, It's propally the best thing to do right now and i should say sorry...

"Tsubaki...I..I'm Sorry I hope your ok, Your bath should be relaxing and You needed one, Not because your smelly But because you needed some time to rest..." I yelled to the next room, Sadly no reply.

Well some mubling about Needing a relaxing bath and being proud of me...Dinnner?, Sorry Tsubaki but this studing is too much for me right now, I should put my skills to the test and steal the exam.

I needed to get untangled But how?, Ohh some glass if i was to knock it over with my head i could use the sharp point's to cut through this Bondage, Er rope. I leand my head down on the table and with one swish slide, I knocked over the glass and leanded the rope to a point and started to tear the tight knots.

I jumped out of the room's window and then from roof to roof untill i reached Stein's mad lab, Why you ask because he wrote the test questions this year and he's bound to have them locked away in his study.

I finally got to his Lab/Home and started to think about how to get in, Look's like the best way would be that small window over there it's most likely end's up in a storage room.

I slowly climed up making sure not to be seen from any other windows, The window was open with luck and i jumped my way in, Making sure to suck in any weight that would make me stuck, As i manged to jump into what seemed to be a medium sized storage room quite big for a normal one actually, I yelled out a Wahoo, But instently coverd my Mouth with both hand's,

"Crap that was loud" I Whisperd to my self "I have to be quiet, Really quiet like any body would", I felt pain in one hand and saw that i had cut it on a sharp part of the window, I'd have to badage it when i get home.

I tiptoed away from the window then choosed to take off my Sandles since it would creak and i did'nt have a clue where Stein was or even if he was in, So it's very important for complete Silence and to blend in with the darknes, Not even a small breath...The first rule in an Assasian's job

I slowly crept through the Upstair's corridor looking through smalls windows in the door's untill i saw an open doorway. I looked in, Stein was'nt there but,

"There they are" I finshed my thought off with a almost silent whisper.

I grapped a handful of Test sheet's,  
>"With this, there's no way i'll fail, I just love my job" I spoke braking my whispers,<p>

"My score will be the biggest in the whole class" I yelled laughing madly, Who care's it's a mad lab after all...*CLICK* *CLICK*.

My laughter stopped and i slowly turned my head shaking as i went along with the *CLICK* *CLICK*, I finally turned to find HIM!, I SCREEMED LOUDLY

"AGHHHHHH".

Two very strong hand's pulled me up from the sholder's and slamed me in to a near by wall, Followed by the Two hand's slaming on wall above both my sholders and a very dangorus smirk started to appear, Was Tsubaki Warning me about this...

Suddently, The shine from his glass's went and His eye's were revlied, He leaned closer to my face, The breath of what ever he last smoked was stinging my Nostrials, What was to happen to me?,

"Why hello Black Star, what do we have here" Stein asked, His smirk never leaving those rough lips,

"Er, H..hello Stein" I stuterd trying to look away,

"So what do i have the pleasure of this small vist, Or should i say little crime?" He asked in a whisper that sent chills slideing through my spine,  
>"N..Nothing i was just..." I started,<p>

"Just What?" He asked holding my chin,

"Er...Wondering if you needed help with the exam paper's heh?" I finshed off,

"I finshed the paper's but you could help with something more...Pleasureble" He replied, Speaking that last word ghostly in to one of my ear's.

He Tighted his grip on my chin and forced me too look up at him, making sure that eye contact was never broken, I really did'nt like where this was heading.

Stein leanded in even closer just inch's away from my own lips and said,  
>"What Soft UnExpearanced lips" and with that he locked his with mine, My eye's were going hazy and sweat was dripping down my face, I tried to pull away but his body was pressed right up against my own,<br>"Your Lips...Are much softer...Then...Any other boy's...Should be!" He Mumbled between kiss's and with that I lost the battle for childhood Sanitiy as my Lips parted with an escaping noise, Was that really me?...

His tounge slipped in and rubbed with my own, His hand's trailed down my sholders to the bottem of my green vest. He started to pull up. My arm's tightend and i slamed my hand's against his chest, as he knocked back stumbling untill he got his balence.

My hand turned in to a fist and rubbed violently against my mouth to wipe away the leaking saliva,  
>"You basted, Who do you think you are, K..Kissing me like that, Your a Sick Freak!" I Shouted,<p>

"Oh i am, Am I?" He spoke and charged at me his hand around my neck pushing me against the wall once more, "I did'nt see you complaining Black Star",

"Sh...Shut Up" I Yelled at him, My tummy was starting to Knot i felt like i was going to Puke right there on his lab coat and shirt, I gripped it holding so tight so i would'nt throw up in front of him.

He softend his grip and put his free hand on my tummy also moving it on to my hand that pushed to keep it from hurting, He rubbed it giving me more tummy pain's, I felt something pushing against my boxers as if i was going to leak something...,

"You're getting excited" He spoke, What the hell I'm far from excited, I'm Fucking near the point of Fainting that would turn into a coma,

"You've never had an experance like this, It's normal for you to have pain's like this, Your teenage hormones and Nerve's do this when your aroused" He spoke leaning in closer and moving his hand from my Tummy down to my Manhood,

"I..I..Don't understand what you're on about?" I Whisperd trying to laugh it off slightly,

"Of course you would'nt, That's why I'm going to teach you...Say an early sex Education class" He spoke moving his both hand's to my arm pit's and lifted me up, I stuggled but he would'nt let go. Stein walked over to a table filled with the test papers and realased a hand to swipe off all the desk's content's and when he was happy he used both his hand's again to slam me down on the table into a sitting postion, He then nelt down so his face was level with my belt.

He lifted his hand's to my belt buckle and stopped and looked up at my terrified face, Lifted his face up to my lips and gave me a soft quick kiss,

"Some's time's our pleasure's run into diffrent directions, Like mine does with science, But I won't do anything you're not ready for" He spoke looking up into my eyes, How was i suppost to reply to that, He looked pale as if he felt guilty to go to far in scareing me and waiting for a slap, But.. I won't do it, I won't slap him, My Teacher.

Instead i took both my hands and holded his face between my palms.

"You may be crazy, But that's just one reason why i love you because you're perfect the way your are" i told him and with that i kissed his forehead, He looked up and closed his eyes and took my hand that had cut on the window as i came into the storage room, Stein blew gently and kissed the cut, Using his tounge to wipe away the spilling blood.

I let out a small whimper, I lifted my head away from him which caused him to look up again,

"I'm ready... when you are" I spoke gazing down at him,

"You know what will happen if we contiue right?" He asked,

"Erm sort off, I've heard gay stories about how males do it, They like to build up pleasure by fore-play, So something like kissing and blow jobs, then they work up to where whoever tops put's his man bit's to the ass entrance of who ever is bottem...And enters" I told him, Trailing off the last bit, Honestly I blushing mad, Stein Smiled and nodded, He put both hand's onto my belt again, and waiting for my signal, I nodded this time saying he can go on.

My Belt came off quickly, followed by Stein slowly pulling down my troused to revieal a lump im my boxers,

"Wow, Still excited eh?, Thought your fear would of soften it a bit" He Laughed a little,  
>"Yeah" I whisperd quietly.<p>

His strong hands rubbed the matrial making my tummy tighten again, I moaned more deeply my head going back slightly, My eyes went hazy as if too say _No not yet, But soon will be your first climax. _I gasped as i felt air around my manhood, the boxers were off and it pointed out quite hard leaking a little Pre-Cum, This is my first time...I never even tryed masterbateing, Soul said he tried it once but it was'nt cool, And Kid...Well let's just say he screemed at how discustng it was and about the Semen squirted UnSummentical, He ended up faiting.

Stein's hand went to stroke it from base to tip, Breaking me from my trance of guy gossip, He earned another moan from me,

"Black Star... Your making me hard as well" I heard him say in a Husker voice, I looked staight down at what seemed to be his clothed erection though i could'nt tell due to the fact that he had squeased his leg's together. His eye's were closed and a smirk apeared, as his lips went on to the tip of my erection.

I threw my head back and yelped out loudly as he started to suck faster then before, He moved up and down almost till he gaged him self, Why?...Why would he be so extreame to himself, It was a lesson right? Just a class...Or was it more.

*JINGLE* Love?...

I snapped out of my trace as he squesed my Thigh, What was going on?...Was it trully...

My tummy Squesed in tight again i threw my head back once again, My vision going white as i hit my climax, I moaned out that word..."LOVE..."

I breathed heavally as i looked down once more to find Stein swolloing it all up, and licking away the little drips left hanging, Dangling from the tip,  
>"Black Star...You Moaned out Love you know.." He spoke,<p>

"Er...Did i.i?" I asked,

"Yes..and you could'nt be much more from the truth " He spoke, I felt heat round my cheeks as i heard bell's ringing the word love out again more loudly, "I love you" he spoke,

I suddently Pulled my arms round him and started to cry...No why, god's don't cry stop this now...,  
>"What's wrong?" He asked, But i still could not stop and a feeling withint took over my speeach,<p>

"I.I...I never heard anyone say that to me, Is it true" I Whimperd out,

"Of course" Stein Replied, He leanded to my ear and whisperd repeativly the word's _I Love You!_ I was so strangly happy that i did'nt want to let go, Those sweet word's he said them over and over again,

"S..Stein, Can we go to a more privet place" I whimperd out,

"Of course, Black Star" He spoke giving me extra shivers,

He then lifted me up bridal style and took me in to the next room which looked like a normal bedroom no creepy neadle's just a normal double bed with scar design's, A reasonbly normal bed sheet pattern.

I looked around eyes big,

"You did'nt think i'd sleep with all those sharp intruments did you?" he asked laughing a little, more of a small chuckle,

"Uh...I dunno really, I never really knew much about your sleeping preference's and i never really wan'ted to know" I admitted with a blush,

"Heh, Well i scare everyone really, Not many people vist...Not even the ones who cheat on exams...But You, Your Diffrent" he spoke again,

"Speical" Stein Whisperd.

Those soft words he kept speaking was taking over my thoughts, Why would this happen, Tsubaki warned me of such things But i'd never thought of them to happen and...Well, Tsubaki would'nt want it to happen even if i deserved it, A teacher and a student could never fall in love, It was against the law. I mean he could loose his job and go to some court or worse jail for Perverts and Rapest's But as i've said this is love, and even if i did waited till after i graduated from the acadamy he'd still be working there, The records of him being my teacher still stands, Even if i was just to leave for one year after i Graduate and come back after the year was up, It would still not be enough, A year is normally a long time but for forbidden love and whatever forbidden fruit was, It's just...To short time, and he'll want to stay good friends with Lord Death and he'll propally be still teaching, So...What exactly should i do?

My thoughts were disrupted once again, as he landed me on two his bed, He leaned over and straddled my hips, I wonder...

"Let's keep this a secret" He spoke, Dam he does know but he's still digging up his own grave, Does he really want to loose his job and sanity...Well his Sanity was propally lost a long time ago, as kid prehaps.

"A..a secret?...But..S..Stein it wont be long till someone finds out and well Tsubaki would.." I was cut off,

"Tsubaki should know better then to but in to peoples privet lifes, But she is your friend and one of my students, so maybe she'll understand...or try to?" Stein spoke word's of truth and wisdom, I sighed,

"Ok i trust you" I told him words and all.

He started to pull my tank top up and started to lick up my chest, making a straight saliva trail, I did'nt mind of course because i was already nearlly over the edge, Prehaps i'd gone to far, Stealing the exam and..and all that, But at the same time this felt so good, and i really could'nt help but moan repeatively for a few seconds, They were small one's like Stein said i was an unexpearsend teenager with new raging hormones...Gee i've gotten quite smart eh, Thinking very logical and scientific...

Since my boxers were already off i only had that vest type top on, where as he was in his normal uniform, It felt unfair and little bit cold. So what i did to even out the progress was to push off his lab coat from his sholders and arms, so that it fell neatly on the floor, He smirked again but not his scary one he gave me earler...It seemed to be an accepteance one, Nodding in approveal at how well i've learned in only an hour or so...Still, Tsubaki will be worried...

-T0 BE CONTUNED SOON


End file.
